bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
I Am Rapture - Rapture is Me
I Am Rapture - Rapture is Me is the official score for BioShock composed by Garry Schyman. In conjunction with the many period tracks from the 50s, this original soundtrack contributed to the dark, tense, and tragic mood of the game bringing the fallen utopia Rapture to life. Background Audio director Emily Ridgway worked closely with composer Garry Schyman in developing the score. They had previously worked together for the audio on the retro-inspired 2005 video Destroy All Humans!. Schyman's experience with film scoring lead to natural choice by Ridgway for BioShock for creating an atypical video game soundtrack with emphasis on "No Electronic Music." Much like a film score, several pieces of music are written specifically for certain scenes like the first reveal of Rapture and the introduction of Dr. Steinman. Other pieces were written for introducing each level and imbuing each with their own distinct soundtrack. Some parts of the score is described by Schyman as "aleatoric" with some parts of the composition cuing up in response to the player's chance maneuvers and encounters. Music4Games Interview with Emily Ridgway (archived at IWBM) Composing BioShock Part 1 In a 2011 interview with Kill Screen magazine, Pat Balthrop, sound designer, was concerned about the sound mixing in the game and the lack of a standard in the video game industry. "Towards the end of ''BioShock, Ken Levine demanded that we find the worst TV in the studio. I still remember him in the middle of the development pit sitting next to this little mono TV. He listened to the entire mix of BioShock through this tiny TV." Kill Screen magazine, Volume 1 Issue 5, Fall 2011, p55 Release Versions On August 24, 2007, 2K Games released a selection of music tracks from the orchestral score for free at the Cult of Rapture.Cult of Rapture Orchestral Score Released for Free Available for download in MP3 format,Cult of Rapture Download the Orchestral Score the selection contains 12 tracks from the game. The same selection was also released on a physical CD for the game's German promotion only, named ''BioShock: Sounds of Rapture, also featuring radio messages and audio diaries from various game characters between each tracks. The entire score of 24 sound tracks was later released on Februrary 9, 2010, on a vinyl record named I Am Rapture - Rapture is Me as part of BioShock 2's Special Edition. Track Listing ''BioShock'' Orchestral Score #"BioShock Main Theme (The Ocean on His Shoulders)" - 1:56 #"Welcome to Rapture" - 1:52 #"Dr. Steinman" - 1:00 #"The Docks" - 0:53 #"The Dash" - 0:35 #"Step into My Gardens" - 1:10 #"Dancers on a String" - 1:28 #"Cohen's Masterpiece" - 2:53 #"The Engine City" - 1:07 #"Empty Houses" - 1:43 #"This is Where They Sleep" - 1:21 #"All Spliced Up" - 1:03 ''BioShock: Sounds of Rapture'' Bioshock-sor front.jpg|''Front cover.'' Bioshock-sor back.jpg|''Back cover.'' Bioshock Sounds Of Rapture CD.jpeg|''CD.'' #"BioShock Main Theme (The Ocean on His Shoulders)" - 1:58 #"Andrew Ryan - Tauchfahrt" - 1:03 #"Welcome to Rapture" - 1:55 #"Andrew Ryan - Hohn" - 0:33 #"Dr. Steinman" - 1:02 #"Dr. Steinman - Schwster, Skalpell!" - 0:39 #"The Docks" - 0:55 #"Geist - Schönheit versprochen" - 0:16 #"The Dash" - 0:37 #"Atlas - Little Sisters" - 0:20 #"Step into My Gardens" - 1:13 #"Dr. Suchang - Zarn-Versuch" - 0:38 #"Dancers on a String" - 1:31 #"Atlas - Die ganze Stadt Geht zum Teufel" - 0:19 #"Cohen's Masterpiece" - 2:55 #"Martin Finnegan - Der Eismann kommt" - 0:49 #"The Engine City" - 1:10 #"Geist - Total verspliced" - 0:11 #"Empty Houses" - 1:46 #"Dr. Suchong - Bewussteinskontrolle" - 0:29 #"This is Where They Sleep" - 1:23 #"Andrew Ryan - Natur der Dinge" - 0:18 #"All Spliced Up" - 1:04 ''I Am Rapture - Rapture is Me'' Record.png|''Front cover.'' Bioshock iar ris back.jpg|''Back cover.'' I Am Rapture Rapture Is Me Side A.jpeg|''Side A Matrix No.:12015 - BIOSHOCK - 1 (A) S-70945.'' I Am Rapture Rapture Is Me Side B.jpeg|''Side B Matrix No.:10215 - BIOSHOCK - 1 (B) S-70946.'' Side A #"Ocean on His Shoulders (BioShock Main Theme)" - 1:54 #"Welcome to Rapture" - 1:48 #"Dancers on a String" - 1:30 #"Cohen's Masterpiece" - 2:54 #"Step into My Garden" - 1:07 #"The Docks" - 0:54 #"This is Where They Sleep" - 1:21 #"The Engine City" - 1:09 #"All Spliced Up" - 1:01 #"Dr. Steinman" - 1:55 #"Empty Houses" - 1:45 #"Lost Soul" - 0:42 #"The Good One" - 1:04 #"Rapture Daily News" - 1:01 Side B #"Busted Sub" - 1:06 #"Spliced Aphrodite" - 1:08 #"Diseased Medical" - 2:02 #"Cohen is Lurking" - 4:01 #"Haunted Slums" - 1:49 #"Bowels of the City" - 1:11 #"Becoming One of Them" - 1:39 # - 2:46 #"Rise, Rapture, Rise" - 1:44 #"Gameplay Cues" - 0:37 References Category:Game Extras Category:BioShock